I can't remember
by I'mnotanecropheliac
Summary: Josh wakes up a little too drunk to recall what had happened the night before. Donna leaves him sleeping in her bed, while she cries and jumps onto plane to fly across the country. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. That's all I have to say. I don't own them. The end. La.

Author's Note: I just wrote this quickly. I'll write the second chapter momentarily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Josh you have to get going' she shouted from the bedroom.

He lifted himself up off the couch and stared down the hall. 'Where am I going?' he asked a little groggy from his nap.

'To the airport,' she told him, throwing some new clothes in his direction.

He looked at her panicked. 'I can't go on vacation. I'm the Deputy COS.' He stood up as though affirming his point, he hadn't counted on needing the chesterfield for balance.

She stopped in the kitchen. 'You don't really remember what happened in the last twenty-four hours, do you?'

'Of course I do,' he said automatically, taking the coffee mug from her with grace. He sat back down on the couch and began to sip it. Then he raised his eyebrows. 'No, I don't. What did I do?'

She laughed at him. 'Josh if you don't get moving I swear to God…'

'Fine, fine,' he mumbled picking up the clothes that were on his lap. 'I'll change.' He looked around the room curiously. 'As soon as I remember where I am?'

She laughed again. 'I'm making you breakfast. Now go change.' She pointed to the bedroom.

He stumbled down the hall. 'Where am I?' he asked himself. He began to look around the bedroom. 'Well those are defiantly my pants.' He pointed to a pair of pants on the floor. 'And that is my tie,' he looked at it head tilted, 'I think.'

'Josh are you changing?' she shouted at him.

'Right,' he said. 'Clothes.'

He sat down on the bed and slowly began to pull the clean clothes onto his sulking body. His head was screaming, and his memory was filled with quite a few blanks.

'Donna!' he shouted, once he had clothed himself to the best of his ability.

'What!' she yelled obviously irritated.

'Where am I going?' he asked her again.

She came into the room. 'You're coming with me to the airport.'

He looked at her, head half-cocked. 'Are we going somewhere?' He slipped off the bed and onto the floor.

She bent down to pick him up. 'No, I am.'

He smiled. 'But you're coming back.'

She gently threw him back onto the bed. 'As amusing as you are when you are drunk, I think I'll just drop you off at work.'

He stood up, managing this time not to fall over. 'No, I want to see you off.'

She patted him on the shoulder, 'Maybe if you weren't so drunk.'

'I'm not drunk!' he shouted.

She backed away back into the hall. 'You need to get some food, and drink some coffee.'

'Right!' he said and briskly followed her.

He found in the kitchen toast, and eggs, and bacon. 'What's all this?'

'Breakfast,' she told him and handed him a fork. 'Eat!'

'Donna I'm not a five year old,' he said taking he fork and slowly feeding himself.

She smiled and went into the other room to retrieve her bags. She came out carrying to very large bags which Josh distinctly remembered never having at his apartment.

'Donna?' he muttered from the kitchen counter. 'Where exactly am I?'

'My apartment,' she told him with a grunt. She let go of the bags and went into the kitchen to retrieve a coffee mug.

Josh gave a short sigh and continued to eat.

'Okay,' she began looking at her watch. 'If I drive you're car to the office, and then catch a cab, I might make my flight.'

'Where are you going?' he asked shoveling eggs down his throat.

'Wow you really are out of it,' she laughed at him. 'I'm going to Madison'

'Why!' he said just a bit too loudly. He had thrown his hand into the air and nearly knocked himself off of this stool.

She didn't hesitate to pick up the phone. 'Josh, are you going to be able to work today.'

He smiled. 'Sure...' he slurred.

'Hi,' Donna said into the phone. 'Are you okay?.… Good…. Sam I've got Josh here… No… No… Anyway, I think you'll have to...'

Josh began to shout, 'Give me the phone!' He was holding out his hand waiting.

She didn't move. 'Sam I'm going to out him back to bed… Sam will you just pay attention!… Okay if you could just sned a car over here in about two hours… Right… He should be there… Good...'

'Donna give me the phone,' Josh demanded, hand still held out waiting.

'Right I have to go,' she told Sam. 'Thanks… Here Josh wants to talk to you.'

She handed Josh the phone. She took him back to her bedroom and laid him carefully down on the sheets. The whole time Josh was having what seemed to be a very disoriented conversation with Sam. Once Josh was lying down Donna stole the phone from him.

'Right,' she muttered into the phone. 'Bye, Sam. And Thank you.' She hung up. She looked at Josh who was pathetically laying down on her bed, spread eagle. 'josh I'm going now. Sam's going to call you in a couple of hours and then you'll have to go to work.'

'What about the airport?' he asked, smiling still in a cocky sort of way.

'No, you go to sleep,' she ordered.

He didn't protest. He just rolled over.

Donna backed out of the room and smiled. Even if he didn't remember anything that had happened she would. And that was enough to make her happy. And it was enough to make her smile.

She called for a cab quickly. She left Josh a note on the front door, half-hoping he wouldn't see it. She grabbed her bags and went downstairs to face a taunting day. Tears had already begun to string her eyelashes, she missed him already.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Now I'm depressed. I'll imagine Sam in a dress. I laugh.

Author's note: Here's the next chapter. All done. With this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh awake to the shrill sound of the phone ringing. 'Hello?' he answered it, hanging off the edge of a bed.

'Josh?' Sam's voice suddenly came through the clearly. 'Are you okay?'

Josh sat up. His head was pounding. 'What time is it?' Josh groaned.

'Eight-thirty,' Sam answered him.

Josh looked around the room. 'Where am I?'

'Donna's apartment,' Sam told him.

Josh didn't seem to notice. 'Shouldn't I be at work right now.'

Sam nodded to himself. 'I'm sending you a car.'

Josh got out of the bed. 'Do you know where Donna keeps the aspirin?'

'Why would I know that?' Sam asked him.

'Right,' Josh replied.

Sam tilted his head to hold up the phone as he took some fills from Ginger. 'Are you going to be okay today?'

'Right, I'm fine,' Josh answered. 'What's today?'

Sam sighed. 'Toby's going to kill you!'

'What? Why?' Josh asked as he began to walk away from the bed and towards the door.

Sam only heard a pulling sound and then a loud thunk. 'Josh?' Sam asked when there was only silence.

'Sam?' Josh said a moment later.

'What happened?'

'Yes well,' Josh began as he picked himself off the floor. 'Donna's phone is attached to a wall.'

Sam wasn't exactly sure what that meant. 'Are you going to get into the car?'

'On my way!' Josh muttered as he stood up.

'Right just get here as quick as you possibly can,' Sam told him. 'Toby's been acting panicked.'

Josh didn't question why. 'Okay thanks for that Sam. But I'm hanging up now.'

'Right wall,' Sam told him looking over the filed on his desk. 'See ya.'

'Bye,' Josh said and hung up the phone.

He looked around to get his bearing. Then suddenly it dawned on him. He was in Donna's apartment. He was in Donna's room. What had happened?

He searched his mind for some kind of reasoning. But he didn't remember anything from the night before. He had a murky recollection of Donna crying, and a lot of drinks, and then Donna crying again.

He had no idea how he had gotten to Donna's apartment, or how he had gotten into her bed.

He grabbed a coffee mug in the kitchen. He went to the coffee maker and found a note. _Cold._ It was in Donna's long and unique penmanship.

Josh smiled and put the mug down on the counter. He turned and headed for the front door. He checked to make sure he had everything with him, watch, wallet, and tie.

'Good,' he thought. 'I have all my clothes on.'

He went to the door only to find a small note there. In Donna's hand he slowly read.

_Josh, Thank you so much for last night. I'll never forget what you said. I'll always be glad you said it. –Donna_

Josh's mind began to race. Josh thought of all the possible things that could possibly have happened the night before. He opened the door slowly, and shoved the note into his pocket.

'No,' he told himself. 'Nothing happened with you and Donna.' He paced towards the lobby. 'What could have happened anyway?' He didn't try and answer that because that was what was worrying him. 'Don't worry,' he told himself reassuringly. 'You didn't have sex with Donna.'

He felt so panicked that he nearly forgot how much his head was hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. How many times do I have to say it? You're making me cry.

Author's note: What is this chapter three. One seems to forget after a while. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh arrived at the office worried and panicked. His mind was racing with kings of things that could possibly have happened the night before.

Sam met him in the lobby. 'Hi.'

'Hi.'

Josh looked at Sam with the same panicked look he'd had since the night before.

'I woke in Donna's bed,' Josh told him in a worried tone.

Sam didn't quite get it. 'Whoa Josh that's way too much information.' Sam laughed.

Josh grabbed his arm. 'I'm not joking. What happened last night?'

Sam held up his hands. ' I have no idea what happened between you too last night.'

'But I got drunk?' Josh asked him to confirm.

Sam nodded. 'Yeah, by the sounds of it you got really drunk.'

Josh grabbed his head. 'I'm pretty sure I still am.'

They reached Sam's office quickly. 'Are you going to be okay this morning?'

'What am I supposed to do this morning?' Josh asked him, really not remembering.

'You and Toby are negotiating…'

'The budget,' Josh interrupted him. 'Right. Okay. No. I'm good.'

They stood in silence.

'But how did I wake up in her bed?' Josh asked after a pause.

Sam shrugged.

Then Josh, looking as though he had recalled some important piece of information took a note out of his pocket and handed it to Sam.

'What does it mean?' Josh asked as Sam read it.

Sam looked at it oddly. 'It's weird Josh.'

'I know.'

'According to this letter you did something nice,' Sam said sarcastically.

'Ha, ha,' Josh replied.

'I don't know what happened with you two last night. The last I saw of either of you, you were heading for the bar.' Sam told him giving him the note.

Josh took the note and shoved it into his pocket. 'What time is the meeting at?'

Sam looked at his watch. 'In about an hour. Toby should be heading over to your office soon.'

'Okay,' Josh said spinning on his feet. He walked out into the hall and towards the bullpen.

'Hey Bucko,' C.J. said walking towards her office.

Josh followed her.

'C.J. did you talk with Donna last night?' Josh asked her.

C.J. nodded. 'She was pretty broken up.'

Josh pretended to know what she was talking about. He took the note form his pocket. 'Do you have any idea what this means?'

C.J. read the note. 'No it's very cryptic.'

'What do you mean?' Josh asked her taking the note and putting it back into place.

'Well Donna seems to think you are a nice guy,' C.J. told him with a smile.

'Yeah Sam already beat you to that one,' Josh told her turning down the hall towards his office.

'What happened?' he asked himself.

His head pounding, he opened his office door. He was startled by a man sitting at his desk, feet prompted neatly amid piles of mess while casually smoking a cigar. Josh jumped back two feet, afraid to speak, and worried by look on Toby's face.

'Josh,' Toby said in recognition of his presence.

'Toby,' Josh replied.

Then slowly Toby said. 'Did you in fact, go out last night, and get so drunk you couldn't stand up straight this morning?'

'Well I wouldn't exactly put it that way,' Josh told him trying to ease into his less critical explanation, the one that he would make up because he couldn't remember the real one.

'Why!' Toby yelled. Josh winced and grabbed his ehad. 'Why would you do that?'

'I can't remember,' Josh replied, wincing with pain.

Toby snorted. 'Are you ready?'

'Yeah,' Josh replied making his way to the chair Toby had just vacated. 'Don't worry I'll be fine.'

Josh began to sit down but missed his chair by an inch and landed on the floor. Toby just stared at him and took a final poof from his cigar.

'You better be,' was all Toby said before leaving the room.

'Right,' Josh told himself. 'Now all you have to remember is…' he paused, 'is everything that happened yesterday.'

He got up off the floor and put his head down on his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own them. Need I say more? No. So I won't.

Author's note: God this thing better let me update. I have a love/hate relationship with the server. Anywho new chapter. Read. Love. Review. Then repeat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh sat at his desk for some time. He wasn't racking his semi-sober mind for useful information on the meeting he was about to attend. He was trying to remember everything that had happened the night before.

He couldn't find any logical reason for waking up in Donna's bed. He was pretty sure however that he hadn't slept with her. Still he was completely worried about what he might have said to her.

He called C.J.'s office.

'Hello?' C.J. answered.

Josh began slowly. 'I know you are going to think I'm an ass but really what happened yesterday?'

'Josh don't you have a meeting?' C.J. asked a little too distracted to care what Josh was mumbling about.

'In twenty minutes,' he answered her.

'Shouldn't you be strategizing or something?' C.J. asked looking over file caring less and less about what Josh was saying.

'I can't think about that,' he huffed. 'I need to know what happened with Donna.'

C.J. was suddenly giving the conversation her full attention. 'Josh I don't know what happened when you guys left.'

'What happened before that?' Josh asked in a pleading tone.

'Josh,' she said in a low voice. Her mood had completely changed. She wasn't smiling. She was worried about what had happened.

'C.J. I need to know. I can't concentrate on…'

'Josh, Donna's father died,' C.J.'s voice said coldly.

Josh sat up straight. 'What?'

'Yesterday Donna got a phone call,' C.J. began to recite the story. 'Her dad died Josh.'

Josh didn't remember it happening but he knew for sure it fit into the little he could remember. Donna crying, not the drinks so much, but then more Donna crying.

'So she was heading home?' Josh asked. His fear that he had driven Donna away in a mad haze was lifted by reality. 'Oh god,' Josh said aloud.

'What!' C.J. said worried, thinking maybe Josh had remembered something terribly inappropriate which he had done the night before.

'Nothing, nothing,' Josh muttered.

He put his head down on his desk and tried to think. 'Thanks C.J.'

'Anytime.'

He hung up then. He got up and began to rifle through some folders. He had a vague memory of Donna telling him where things would be. She had said, 'You'll need this for the morning.' Then she had placed it in a large pile. 'And you'll need this for the afternoon.' And she had placed it on the other side of the room. 'And you'll need this all day.'

He found all the folders promptly. Stacked on top of other folders. He wasn't exactly sure if he needed the whole pile, or just the one on top.

A knock came to the door, which startled Josh. He stood up straight only to see Sam walk into the room.

Sam took a short look at him and said, 'Toby is going to kill you.'

Josh was pretty sure he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I am too tired to say more. Well not really because I said more but I am just saying… I don't own them.

Author's note: I think Josh is insane. But so is this cat. So yep no cats in this. Have to find that remote. Anywho have fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Josh?" Sam began as he stepped into the office of Deputy COS, whose head was resting on his desk.

Josh moaned, but didn't move.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked moving closer to him, closing the door behind him.

Josh moaned again.

"You are so dead," Sam laughed.

"It's not funny," Josh told him, moving his head to an angle where his eyes were looking up at Sam's chin. "I have to meet with people, serious people, and I can't…"

"Walk straight," Sam said sarcastically.

"Concentrate," Josh finished. He lifted himself up and rubbed his eye lids. "Donna's dad died," Josh muttered in a sad, yet oddly not chauvinistic tone.

"Yeah," Sam said looking at him surprised. "I thought you knew that."

Josh looked at him and sighed. "Seriously Sam anything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours is a blur." He began to stand up. "God!" he sighed.

"What?" Sam asked in rushed worry.

"Do you know how bad it would be if I slept with Donna…?"

Sam let out a little snicker. "Okay I'm going to stop you there," Sam told him with a huge smile. "As much as I would love to see you quake in fear for whatever it is you think you did with Donna last night I can assure you that there was no sex."

Josh tilted his head. "How would you know?"

"I talked to Donna," Sam said. "I was assured that there was no sex. And that you slept on her couch."

"Hmm," was all Josh could manage.

"Have you called her?" Sam asked.

Josh looked up at him. "I'm sorry what?" His mind had wandered to other things. Things that he surely didn't want to discuss with Donna, and knew he would get fired if he discussed them with Sam.

"On the phone? Did you call her?" Sam repeated.

"Oh," Josh said. "No."

"I should have known," Sam said, as they both turned and headed out of the office.

"What?" Josh asked him.

"That you wouldn't use the most logical course of action," Sam told him.

They reached Toby's office, both trying to look sober. Sam because he was far to amused to let Toby ruin a good mood. Josh because well he was still a little drunk.

Toby looked up at them, eyes filled with stern seriousness. "Are you ready?" he asked pointing to Josh.

Josh held up the folders in his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes," Toby replied, glaring. "What do you need?" he asked Sam, who was still standing behind Josh trying to hold in a smile.

"C.J. said no," Sam replied, moving around Josh to face Toby.

"For the N. double A. C. P.?" Toby asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod.

Josh decided that the conversation had nothing to do with him, so he left the room. He went into Sam's office, and looked for a phone.

"Won't she be flying?" he asked himself aloud, thankfully no one was watching.

He picked up the phone, and began to dial. He had to tell Donna he was sorry. He had to tell Donna that she would be okay. And if the note came up, or last night came up well he figured that was just a bonus.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Words make me crazy. But I say them anyway.

Author's note: I love this story. It's easy to write. I think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Josh?" she answered her phone.

"Donna?" he replied. "I thought maybe you'd be flying now."

"No," she told him. "There was some kind of delay."

"Right," he said. He paused. He had no idea what to say.

"Why'd you call?" she asked.

He had to make up a reason, "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

She smiled to herself. Any man, who could make her smile on a day like this, or a night like the night before, was a man who deserved her love.

"I'm fine," she told him, teary eyed even then. "But that's not why you called is it?"

Sure she was telling the truth, but he would be the last one to admit it. "No," he began. "Can't I be sincere, and considerate?"

"Yes," she told him. "But you would have called at least a few hours from now to be sincere and considerate. I'm lead to believe that since you though I'd be flying your call was one of panicked drunkenness."

"I'm not drunk," he told her instantly.

She laughed. "Has Toby killed you yet?"

"Well there was some yelling," he told her. "Which was very unpleasant because…"

"Because you have a huge hangover," she finished for him. "Well I guess I can take some of the heat for that."

"Donna," he began then stopped.

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night?"

She smiled, but felt her heart sink. She had been hoping he would remember. She had been hoping he would never forget. Still that was too much to hope for. Josh had been too drunk to remember where he put his wallet and his keys let alone anything he had said.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're wondering," she assured him.

He didn't feel completely satisfied. "Did I do…?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," she told him. Other people might have thought that Josh's actions had crossed the line between boss and assistant, to lover and romance. She didn't think he had done anything wrong. "Don't worry Josh. You were sweet. You were great."

"That doesn't sound much like me." He answered with a smile.

"Well you were pretty drunk," she answered. He heard him sigh. "You shouldn't worry about it Josh. You need to have you're head there today."

"Right Budget meeting," he answered.

Sam suddenly came into his office. "Why are you on my phone?"

Josh looked up. "Donna I have to go."

Suddenly Sam's eyes became bright. He felt his ego swell, Josh had followed his advice. He also thought that it was extremely cute, something he could mock Josh for doing.

"Okay," she said plainly.

"I'm sorry about…"

"Thanks," she cut him off. She didn't want his pity. She would rather have him not remember anything than have his pity.

"Bye," he hung up the phone.

She held the phone to her ear a moment longer. "You were kind. You were sweet. You told me you loved me."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: They're cute. And Peppy. But oh so not mine.

Author's note: Okay here you are I'm stumped as to where this is going. After well this… Sorta thing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay are we done?' Josh asked seeming a bit to excited.

Toby glared at him from across the table. Sure Josh hadn't screwed up terribly, but he was acting like he was in a different universe. Toby's glare straightened when he saw Josh grin.

'We'll set up a meeting for next week,' Toby told the group.

'Great!' Josh said and shot out of his chair. He took flight from the room and went straight to his office.

Sam caught up with him.

'So how'd it go?' Sam asked as they paced towards the bullpen.

'I didn't sleep with her,' Josh said automatically.

Sam looked at him cock-eyed.

'Oh you meant the meeting,' Josh continued. 'It went fine I guess.'

'It went pretty long,' Sam added, when Josh gave him the vague reply.

'Did it?' Josh asked looking at his watch. 'Right well all's well that end's well.'

'What!' Sam asked having very little idea what Josh was talking about.

Josh stopped at thought about what he had just said. 'I don't know I guess I'm still drunk.'

'So Toby's going to kill you?' Sam asked as they entered his office.

'Hmm?' Josh asked then looked at him. 'Oh I don't know. But hey… do you think that… never mind.'

'What?' Sam asked pleading him to finish his thought.

'Have you ever thought…' Josh wasn't sure what to ask. 'Donna's an attractive woman.'

'Yes,' Sam replied.

'I just when I was all panicked about maybe accidentally sleeping with her it got me to thinking…' then he paused.

'Thinking she's an attractive woman?' Sam asked him.

'Well no I've always known that,' Josh said a little to quickly. He blushed when he realized what he'd done. 'I was just thinking that maybe… I don't know…'

Sam looked at him eyes filled with laughter. 'You've finally realized you have a crush on Donna.'

'I do not,' he denied helplessly. When he saw the look Sam gave him he was forced to admit the truth. 'Okay so I like her. I like her a lot. Maybe I like her more than that but I didn't sleep with her so there's no sexual harassment charge.'

'Right,' Sam told him. Then he turned to leave. 'For god sake. Ask her out already.'

Josh sat at his desk. He was thinking about Donna. A memory from the night before seemed to flash before his eyes.

HE heard Donna ask him, ' When are you going to ask me out?'

Then to his horror he remembered his reply. 'When you marry me.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them but if only they were my mice. They would be entertaining pets. But alas they are not.

Author's Note: Really where is this supposed to go. Anyway have fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh my god,' Josh mumbled to himself. 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.'

Yes he was panicking. In a drunken moment of lewd… drunkenness he had told Donna that he wanted to marry her. At least that's what he remembered. The pain and agony and guilt that had plagued him before was coming back in full stride. He also added embarrassment, shame, and mortification to the punch.

'Why the hell are you so stupid?" he shouted to himself. "God! You are so stupid. You're not fit for… life. Go home kill yourself.'

Still feeling the edge of his alcohol buzz, Josh became very loud and very volatile in his cries. It wasn't long before his work place had grown very quiet. More than a few people had stopped working and started to wonder what he was doing.

'Josh?' as four people edged into the room and closed the door.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Josh said smashing himself on the head. 'Idiot!'

'Josh!' one of the figures shouted loudly.

Josh turned to look at them. 'Hi.'

There was a brief silence before Leo continued.

'What the hell are you doing?' he asked steaming with anger.

'I'm stupid,' Josh told him filled with fear. 'I'm stupid.'

'Yeah I got that,' Leo told him. 'I'm actually pretty sure all of D.C. got that.'

'Leo..' Josh tried to defend himself.

'What the hell were you doing?' Leo interrupted what was possibly going to be a very lame excuse.

'Leo, I'm so stupid,' Josh said once more.

'I think we have concluded that you are stupid,' Toby remarked with a smirk.

'Last night..' Josh tried to begin.

'Nothing happened,' Sam interrupted him.

'Wait what was last night?' C.J. asked.

'Josh,' Sam began, 'took Donna out for drinks because of… you know?' C.J. nodded her head. 'Then he got so smashed that he couldn't remember anything that happened…'

'Sam…' Josh tried to interrupt.

'And then he woke up in her bed,' Sam continued.

'He woke up in her bed!' C.J. shouted, hitting Sam's arm.

'Hey,' Sam yelped flinching away from her. "I'm not the one who slept in Donna's bed.'

'You slept with your assistant?' Leo half asked but more or less screamed at Josh.

'No I…'

'He didn't sleep with her,' Sam told them.

'I'd like to hear _him_ say that,' Leo said waving a finger at Josh.

Suddenly all eyes had returned to him in anticipation, and anger.

'I didn't have sex with Donna,' Josh told them. 'I told her…'

'Then why the hell are you yelling?' Leo screamed at him.

'I was trying to tell you…' Josh began as calmly as he could manage. 'Last night Donna and I had a few drinks…'

'A _few_?' Toby asked mockingly.

Josh just nodded. 'And then when I was pretty drunk she asked me when I'd you know?'

'You asked Donna out!' C.J. screamed, nearly jumping up and down.

'Wow,' Sam remarked.

'No,' Josh told them.

'Thank god,' Leo remarked.

'It's much worse,' Josh began once more.

Leo just sighed and brought a hand to cover his eyes. All the others looked on in anticipation.

'I think I asked Donna to marry me,' he told them meekly.

'You did what!' all four of them screamed at once.

Josh stood still, fearful, panicked, and feeling rather dumb.

'Josh how could you be so…' Leo tried to reprimand him.

'Stupid,' Josh finished.

'Yeah,' Leo agreed with him, sighing deeply.

'What the hell am I supposed to do?' Josh asked sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

'You could call her,' Sam recommended.

'I can't she's… I don't… her dad just died…' Josh tried to reason with him.

'What was her answer?' C.J., who had been standing quietly for a few second with a distant and reflective look, asked what everyone should have been thinking.

All eyes turned to look at Josh. Sighing, he slowly lifted his head and rested his chin on his out stretched fingers.

'I can't remember.'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own them. I don't own them. Lalala… I made a new song… I don't own them. Oh and I don't own them.

Author's Note: This is the new chapter. I sounds like the last chapter. But I did it and it's done and I hope you like it. Ish.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a deep silence. No one had spoken for a while. Everyone had made attempts but before they spoke they realized that anything they said would sound like a joke. Josh, who still looked like he was going to cry, was sitting at his desk with his head down.

'You have to call her!' Sam yelled finally.

Josh just moaned.

'Why aren't you going to get an answer?' C.J. screamed.

Again Josh moaned.

'Oh for god sakes,' Leo sighed. 'Will you just call the girl and put us out of your misery?'

Josh moaned. 'I called her already today.'

'And?' C.J. asked.

'She said nothing happened,' Josh told them.

Again there was silence.

Josh stood up as he continued. 'She said nothing happened. She knew I was drunk. Maybe she doesn't remember. I just think that maybe it's better I pretend none of it happened.'

'No,' Toby, who had been refraining from talking, mainly because he was refraining from laughing, suddenly said. 'You can't do that.'

'Why not!' Josh shouted.

Toby coughed as everyone turned to look at him. 'Risking looking sentimental or romantic or having any kind of brotherly emotions for you Josh, I think you love her and that if you love her you should tell her.' No one spoke.

'Toby that's so sweet,' Sam said with a simple and amused smile.

'And if you do nothing you'll be miserable and probably talk about it a lot forcing me to listen to you, and I don't have time for that,' Toby said in means of correcting the situation.

'Ahh yes that sounds about right,' Sam agreed turning back to look at the be-fizzled Josh.

'I can't call her now,' Josh told them. 'She's just… she's…. her dad died… She's upset. She doesn't want me to call and act stupid.'

Josh was about to start hitting himself in the head but decided better of it. He paced back and forth, thinking desperately of how to fix the situation.

Suddenly his phone rang. Everyone looked at it, wondering if maybe fate had intervened. Josh didn't move to answer it. If his assistant for the day picked it up then they would take a message, Josh was refusing calls.

Realizing that Josh wasn't going to answer it C.J. pounced on the phone.

'Josh Lyman,' she answered in the best secretarial voice she could manage.

'C.J.?' A familiar voice rang.

A wide smile crossed over CJ.'s face. 'Donna!' she said so everyone in the room knew it was her.

'Why are you answering Josh's phone?' she asked in a confused tone.

'He can explain it to you,' C.J. said. 'It will just be a minute.'

She pressed the hold button and handed the phone to Josh. 'Okay here's your chance.'

'My chance to do what?' he asked, not sure what he was supposed to tell Donna.

'To fix this,' Leo told him patting his arm.

They all began to leave. Josh was preparing himself for the phone call that was about to proceed. He had no idea what to say.

Leo turned around before leaving the room.

'And Josh the next time you've done something dumb don't broadcast it across the White House. I don't have time to start looking for a new Deputy.'

Josh just gave him a nod.

Slowly the door closed.

'Hi Donna?' Josh answered the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own them not. I like them a lot. Eat pie.

Author's Note: It's not what you think. I mean what in this story has gone with grace. Anyway if it's poorly written I am sorry. I'm also sorry for neglecting you. I love you. You have to know that. I don't love you like I have pictures of you getting out of the shower love but more like the less creepy but equally freaky I have a bear of your underwear love. Don't worry I don't wear it or anything. That would be weird.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Josh what's going on?' she asked him worried out of her mind.

'Nothing,' Josh said vaguely. 'Nothing really.'

'I find that hard to believe,' she said in a mocking tone. It felt nice to smile, she loved that he could make her smile.

'No really it was something about Toby and Sam with the thing. And then C.J. was yelling. And Leo said he didn't need to fire me.' He was mumbling. Not really slurring but he was defiantly not sober.

'Josh I'm not going to be back for a few days,' she warned him. 'If you could… I don't know avoid any kind of crisis.'

'Right,' h responded.

There was a soft pause. He could hear her sigh, she sounded sad.

'How are you doing?' he asked, sweetly, calmly and most obviously to avoid the conversation that he was supposed to be having.

'I'm fine,' she told him in grey honesty. 'My mom is having a hard time.'

Josh didn't know what to say. He'd lost a parent. It's hard to explain the pain. It's something that you can understand though. Losing your dad wasn't as bad as losing your child or your wife. Josh couldn't imagine living without Donna.

'Take as much time as you need,' he told her sympathetically and with just a tad of desperation.

She smiled sadly. 'To tell you the truth I can't wait to get home.'

Home to him. That's what she really meant. She couldn't wait to get back to Josh.

'My mom's got my sister,' she told him. 'It's just so sad here. Too sad. I've got nothing to do but….' She didn't know how to explain it. 'But to avoid my feelings.'

_We do that here well enough,_ Josh thought to himself.

'I mean if I cry I'm going to start a riot,' she told him. 'My mom is crying. My sisters are crying. Everyone is crying. But no if Donna starts to cry then everything is going to go to hell.' She let out a sharp breath.

'You sound like you're needed,' he told her softly.

'I hate being needed,' she whimpered. She started to cry.

Josh just stood still and listened to her. He didn't know how to comfort a crying woman when they were in close proximity to him let alone across the phone. So he sat down slowly and just listened.

'I'm sorry,' she told him after a few minutes.

'Don't be,' he told her. She might not like to be needed but he liked that she needed him. 'I'm sorry.'

She sighed out laughter. 'Why are you sorry?'

There were so many reasons. He just couldn't think of one. 'I just am.'

'Thank you,' she told him.

There was a brief silence. 'Anyway why'd you call?'

She paused. She couldn't really remember. 'I just needed someone to listen.'

'Well,' Josh said with a smirk. 'I'm always here.'

'Thanks again,' she said getting ready to hang up. 'I'll call you later.'

'Okay Donna,' Josh responded. 'I love you.'

_Wait,_ he though. _Did I just say that aloud?_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own them. My house is brown. But I won't frown. Just cry.

Author's Note: I don't like this one. I hope you do.

Silence filled the room and panic filled josh's heart. He thought at that moment the best thing that could happen would be to pretend he was no longer there.

'Josh?' her voice asked calm and quiet.

'Yes,' he said in a more raised and inflamed manner. HE could hardly believe he had been so stupid. He could hardly believe he had said what he had said over the phone. He could hardly believe he was still that drunk.

'So,' she sighed, wiping away her tears and trying her best to smile. 'You remembered?'

'What?' he asked, honestly having no idea what she was talking about.

'Last night,' she told him.

'Ahh that.'

'Yes that,' she answered, trying her best not to cry, trying not to worry.

'Well I remember some things,' he answered. 'Why do you ask?'

'You were very sweet,' she told him. 'But you were also very drunk.'

'Donna,' he whined.

'Josh you said things last night that you've never said before. Some of those things were I admit extremely dumb and rash. But…'

"But what?'

'I don't know,' she paused. 'It just… I don't…'

'Donna,' he began. 'I don't know how to explain how stupid I feel.'

'You shouldn't,' she protested.

'I asked you to marry me,' he shouted.

'Yes I admit that was a little shocking,' she told him. 'But I mean I… don't you remember what I said.'

'Donna there are still quite a few pieces of last night that don't quite make sense,' he answered back. 'I mean until about three hours ago all I remembered was crying, beer and then more crying.'

'Right,' she responded. 'Well maybe we should just leave it with that. We… you were drunk… I don't think… Maybe we should just forget what we can and try not to remember the rest.

'Donna,' he protested. 'I just said…'

'I know…' she stopped him.

'There are just some things that can't be unsaid.'

She sighed. 'My dad died.'

'I know.'

'And then you were so great. You were there for me. You're here now, in a matter of speaking.'

'That's good?'

'Of course! But we can't do this.'

'Do what?'

'Josh after you told me you loved me… last night… and after the proposal with a less than awkward acception….you listed the many reasons why such things could never happen. So we can't do this.'

'Wait what?' he said quietly. 'YOU SAID YES!'

'Josh please.'

'Donna I don't care. Whatever I said I don't care.'

'Josh you will… you do… I do…'

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't…'

'Would you stop… You're being irrational.'

'Well maybe I am a little irrational,' he shouted.

'You're drunk,' she answered.'

'Yes,' he agreed. 'But I'm being courageous and not at all stupid so I would like some support here.'

'You have all my support,' she told him. 'I just don't want you to say something because you are drunk and then pull out the list of reasons why what you said was really stupid and you didn't mean to say it.'

'That won't happen,' he told her.

'It might,' she warned. 'Things matter to you.' It was a weird thing to say but to her it made sense. If he could remember the list of reasons he would agree.

'Why should any thing else matter?' he asked her. 'I love you. That's all I need to know and I hate that it took me this long to figure it out. And maybe getting drunk had a lot to do with it and maybe being just a little drunk now is helping with my nerves. But Donnatella Moss I love you. And it would please me more than anything else if you could just screw everything else and be with me.'

'Josh,' she said smiling through tears. He was right nothing else did matter. 'I just want you to be happy.'

'You make me happy.'

'And you make me..'

Suddenly there was a loud banging.

'_Donna what are you doing in there!_' Josh heard over the line.

'I'm on the phone,' she shouted back.

'Donna where are you?' Josh asked a little curious mostly worried.

'I'm in the pantry.'

Josh tried to stifle his laughter.

'Josh I have to go,' she told him. 'Can I call you later?'

'Sure,' he answered passively. Drunk Josh was not much better at being aloof.

'And Josh,' she said after a slow pause. 'I love you too.'


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer; I don't own them.

Author's note: I knew it was going to happen. I just figured he wouldn't be so totally screwed. And it was a nice way to bring the fantasy of beautiful drunk Josh and the one character I wish to have appear because he's funny and totally serious and then Josh will be all like Ahhh and he will be all like what the hell? And I will laugh. I hope you did too. If none of the above happens please don't hold me responsible.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The line went dead before Josh could formulate some kind of response. He sat for a moment with the phone pressed to his ear, thinking maybe if he kept it there long enough he would hear an echo of her words.

Then he stood up. Quickly he sat down again. Never in his life had he felt so light headed. Slowly he pulled himself up, and looked around the room. He quietly put the phone down on the receiver and thought to himself.

'You aren't going to go and talk to Sam like you're in the seventh grade. You are not going to run to C.J., like you are a girl. You will go know where near Toby's office because he hates you right now. You cannot go talk with Leo… because he's your boss… not your buddy.'

He then sighed and sat back down.

He had thought once he had talked to Donna things would become less complicated. But now he was wondering who he could talk with, and what he could say.

'I need a drink,' he said aloud. Then grumbled grabbing his head. 'That sounds like a perfectly bad idea.'

He got up quickly and turned on the radio. The best thing for him to do now was to think about something else.

Then a flash from the night before returned to him, as though to torture him evermore.

'Okay now Donna,' he recalled with a blurry recollection of waving his finger. 'I will marry you but you must give me at least three sons.' He laughed at his stupidity.

"Three?' she questioned.

'But we can't get married.' If he had only seen how skewed his face was, he might have understood how stupid he really was.

'What!' he heard her shout.

'The President told me not to.'

He sighed deeply, then placed his head back down on his desk. 'I am so totally screwed.'


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own them not. But I still like to pretend I do.

Author's Note: I don't like this chapter. I wrote it though. I am sorry for neglecting you. Love or hate it. I mean yes… or no… or wait… no go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You can't go see the President.' A mumbled and panicking voice proclaimed. 'You would be the stupidest man in the world if you went to see the President. It's so totally not something that you should go see the President. Are you out of your mind?'

There was a pause.

'You are… you are out of your mind.'

Pacing back and forth he wasn't stopped by his ambition to flee the room and run into the Oval Office at that moment.

'Work,' he told himself and sat back down at his desk.

Everyone was amazed at how quiet Josh's corner was for the rest of the day. No one was bothering him, on account of them all knowing he was going insane. He had ignored all phone calls, and had stayed in his office, trying to think of anything but Donna.

Around seven there was a knock at his door.

He looked up, C.J. entered.

'We have Senior Staff with the President.'

'Right,' he said energetically. He grabbed a folder following her quickly towards the Oval Office.

'You seem happy,' she commented.

'I am,' he told her. 'And then I'm not. We'll see how happy I am when you know I'm done.'

'Done what?' Sam asked as they walked together.

'Nothing.'

'It sounds like one of his plans,' C.J. remarked.

'No Josh you're plans are bad. Bad, bad plans.'

Josh just shrugged.

'You can go in,' Charlie told them.

They all walked in together.

Leo and Toby were waiting.

'Where's the President?' Josh asked quickly.

'He's just going to be a minute,' Leo told him.

They all sat down together.

The silence, though brief, seemed agonizing.

'Soooo…' C.J. remarked.

'How'd it go?' Sam asked Josh.

Josh just shrugged. 'I'm not sure.'

'Not sure like she hates you, or not sure like you're an idiot?' Sam asked him with a smile.

'Knowing Josh probably both,' C.J. remarked.

'No, no, Donna was good, or something as close as good can seem,' josh explained. 'But I am definitely an idiot so we have yet to see if anything went as it should have gone and if anything can possible happen.'

'Right,' Leo finished, not following anything he had said. 'Could we possible talk about something else?'

'God please,' Toby remarked.

Josh just gave a little smile. Sam and C.J. readjusted themselves and the room fell silent.

No one spoke, no one moved for what seemed like a century.

'So did she say yes…?' C.J. asked after the long pause.

The President suddenly entered the room.

'Thank God,' Toby sighed.

'So what's up?' he asked.

'Well Josh told Donna that he loved her and asked her to marry him..' Sam began and then looked at the faces around him. 'And you meant what was going on as in the world.'

'Right,' The President confirmed, though glancing at Josh.

The meeting proceeded. Toby and Josh talked briefly about the budget meeting. Sam talking about some thing with a Congressman that Josh had no idea about. And Leo finishing it with a military report from some country they had invaded some time in the long past.

'Okay then,' the President said about fifteen minutes later. 'Anything else.'

'Yes,' Josh said everyone turning to look at him. 'I know this may seem like an odd question and totally inappropriate but did you tell me that I couldn't marry Donna?'

'Oh my god,' Leo said, shielding his eyes as though Josh's stupidity were blinding.

'What the hell is he talking about?' the President asked the room in general.

Josh started up. 'Well I took Donna out last night sir, because her father died.'

'Donna's father died?' the President mumbled shocked and concerned.

'Yes sir,' C.J. told him.

'And now Josh wants to marry her?' he asked not fully understanding how drunk Josh had been.

'Well he was drunk sir,' Sam said.

'I'm sure that cheered her up quite a bit,' the President half-laughed, half-frowned.

'Sir,' Josh remarked. Suddenly all eyes were back on him. 'I did in fact ask Donna to marry me. And she did say yes, both of us perhaps being a little drunk to think clearly. But I called her, and she was sad, or upset, or something. She said that I had listed off the reasons why I couldn't marry her. And I remembered, after I hung up, one of those reasons. It was that you sir said I could not marry her?'

'I'm sorry,' the President said turning to Leo. 'Is Josh still drunk?'

'Sir?' Josh tired to get an answer once more.

The President looked up at him. 'Josh why for any reason on this earth would I care if you marry Donna? I have a country to run Josh. And your marital status is not anywhere near the top of priority list.'

'Umm… well… thank you sir…' Josh mumbled.

Everyone backed out the room. Josh did so slowly, trying his best to cover his back incase the President, or Leo should want to shoot him.

Once they were out and the door was shut he felt a sharp pain pace through his cerebrum.

'What the…' he screamed.

'What the hell were you doing!" C.J. asked him.

Sam and Toby, were standing together, watching, and laughing at Josh.

'What?' Josh yelled again. 'I had to know. I mean what if he… and then I… What do you want me to say?'

'Nothing Josh! There is absolutely nothing you can say.'

C.J. left, storming for her office.

'What did I do?'


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine. I feel terrible. Read.

Author's Note: The Lulu quote just keeps cracking me up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Right so….' Josh said aloud while Sam and Toby just stared at him blankly. 'I should get going…'

This thought brought Sam and Toby back to the surface.

'Right so are you going to do it?' Sam asked excited, probably too excited.

'Do what?' Josh asked insanely distracted.

'Fly down there, be romantic…'

'Sam,' Toby interrupted with a laugh.

'Right what was I thinking,' Sam responded. 'It's Josh.'

'Hey,' Josh said with air of ignorance pretending to feel offended. 'I can be romantic.'

Both Toby and Sam grinned and held in their laughs. Josh just walked faster eager to pull away from them.

'So,' Sam said keeping his step. 'What did Donna say exactly?'

'She said things, I said things, then someone knocked on the pantry door,' Josh just mumbled.

'What did I miss something?' Toby's voice sounded.

'Pantry door?'

'Hmm?' Josh asked looking up at them. 'Oh she needed somewhere quiet to talk.'

They reached Josh's office at that instant. Josh realized quite quickly that he would be hard pressed to shake them. They wanted to know what he was going to do. And well Josh had no idea what he was going to do.

'Can I help you?' Josh said sitting down at his desk.

'Right well we should…'

'Work,' Sam said with moderate sanity.

They stood an extra moment and just stared.

'If you don't mind I have to make a list,' Josh told them using his hands to shoo them.

Both men left then and Josh got up to close the door.

'Right' he said, rubbing his hands together. 'Now for that list.'

He took out a pad of paper and began to right.

_#1_ it read_ Presidents approval._

He crossed it out.

Then he sat. Thinking trying to recall what might come next.

'God,' he thought putting the pen and paper on the table and leaning back in his chair. 'I am so totally screwed.'


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them.

Author's Note: I feel like I am writing worse. But I have a clear path. A clear ending. Now I have to get there. Review if you love and god please tell me if I suck…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh had no idea how to resolve his problem. He figured if he wanted to get anywhere with Donna, he had to have a defense against everyone of the simply conditions he had made earlier.

He just had one problem he couldn't remember them.

Sure he had gotten past the first one, the President. That was by no means the worst one. He just knew that there were probably tens of tens that he had made that were completely ridiculous. He also knew that he had some that were going to be hard to deny.

He figured he had gotten over the Senior Staff, so he added it to his least and crossed it off. He wrote down P.R. Didn't cross it out. Couldn't justify crossing it out.

"I need a drink." Sighing he pushed himself out of his desk and got up.

She was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He couldn't let her go.

"Romantic…right… romance…" Josh said pacing once more. "Flowers?…. Ummm…. No… her dad died…" he kept pacing. "A card…. Maybe…. I…" Sam's crazy idea of flying down to see her kept sounding better and better.

He looked at his watch. It'd been about five hours or so since he had talked to her last. He figured he could call her now.

"Dial the phone," he told himself. He picked it up and dialed slowly.

He let it ring a few times

"Hello?" came a groggy answer.

"Donna!" he said all existed.

"What do you want!" she said less then contentedly.

"Well I…" he hadn't expected her to be so angry. "I was wondering what I… what exactly was on that list."

"Oh for god sake," Donna cried.

"What I just?"

"It's late I'm tired, I was going to bed, can you just leave the list alone…"

He thought seriously for a moment. "Ummm no."

She let out an aggravated sigh.

"And why are you in bed it's only eight?"

She sighed again. "I'm tired Josh." She dared even to think he had been more sensitive when he had no idea what was going on.

"Sorry," he said realizing she didn't need his teasing. "It's just been bothering me. I don't want to…."

"Josh the biggest and probably most illogical problem you will now face is getting my father's approval. So can you just leave me the hell alone so I can sleep. I'll be back to file your papers, and argue with you as much as you want on Tuesday."

"Right," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

He sounded sweet, and sorry, so she forgave him. "I'll… Josh don't worry about the list. The list doesn't matter."

_God you mean I embarrassed myself in front of the President for nothing._

"I just need you to hold of being crazy, and going insane, and to stop calling me. I'll see you on Tuesday. And then we can… do whatever it is you think we have to do?"

There were plenty of things he thought they had to do. He felt like he had to shout them out at high intervals. He suppressed the feeling.

"Stay away from any alcohol, and don't operate heavy machinery."

"Okay," he agreed, deciding that protested would only cause more pain.

"Good."

"Sleep well."

"Night."

There was a short pause and neither hung up.

"I love you," Josh whispered low.

She let out a short laugh with half a wanting sigh. "I miss you."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: If they were like fish I would steal 'em. Aside from that just regular stuff, not mine, sing a song.

Author's Note: We are smart people. Smart crazy crazy people. I love this life. AHHH…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh hung up the phone, resolving faithfully not to bother Donna again. He stopped pacing, stopped thinking of a nice cold beer, and went to C.J.'s office.

"Hey?" he began completely scared.

"Hi," she answered ignoring him.

"Would it be romantic if I flew down to Donna's dad's funeral and asked a dead man for his pleasing?"

C.J. looked at him with a face expressing disbelief and disgust.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Do you think maybe you could go do your school girl thing with Sam or something?"

"I am not doing a school girl thing," he whined.

"Josh," she simply said.

"Fine," Josh started to leave. Then he turned around and started again. "And why are you so pissed at me? You are all happy this morning and now I just keep getting angered looks and you slapped me!"

"Josh," she began.

"You _slapped _me!" he said again, a little tearful.

"Do you need some Kleenex?" C.J. said with a mocking air.

Josh took to her tone and turned on his feet. C.J. go up and followed him.

"Have you talked to Donna?" C.J. asked him keeping step as he headed for Sam's office.

"She's pretty pissed at me," Josh told her, seriously.

"Because you confessed love for her in front of the President?"

"No she doesn't even known about that yet," Josh protested.

"Oh than she was just _regular_ angry with you?"

Josh didn't even bother to answer her. "I have no idea what I am supposed to be doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I've confessed my love, screwed up in almost everyway, can't remember proposing and now I have to wait until Tuesday to talk with her again."

C.J. didn't have much of an answer. She just shrugged.

When they reached Sam's office Bonnie stopped them.

"Josh the President wants you."

He looked at C.J. with a grave look of dissatisfaction. He might never get Donna's fathers blessing, and though the President was no where near as close to Donna as he was his daughters Josh was terribly afraid to face him. He also took into account that not long ago he had been a complete idiot, in front of the President, of the United States, the Commander and Chief, the Big Guy; and as these analogies ran though Josh's head he walked towards the Oval Office.

Charlie was there smiling.

"Hear you asked for his blessing?" Charlie mocked.

Josh kinda nodded, "Something like that."

Mrs. Landingham came in. "So you finally did it Josh?" she said with a smile. "I think it's very romantic."

Josh opened his mouth to protest.

"Have a cookie," she ordered.

Josh now more fearing an attack, or ambush took the cookie and waited for his sit down with the President. Thoughts of fantastical horror ran through his mind. The only way he could stop from running was to focus on the ridicule he would later suffer if he did.

"You can go in now," Charlie told him, hanging up his phone.

Josh took a deep breath and stepped through the white door.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own not the things which other's own.

Author's Note: I want to say that I don't like this. But if you do I will be glad. I know kinda what I'm doing. Think of this as a transition chapter. Then you'll fell happier. Needless to say more to come and well queer Josh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh walked right into the ambush. He had seen it as soon as the door closed behind him, but it was to late to run.

There they were. His worst nightmare, and he had no way to escape. They were pouring drinks, looking casual, but they were on the hunt.

"Come in Josh," the President said. "Have a drink."

Josh had promised no alcohol, at least he vaguely recalled making a promise about alcohol. He still wasn't going to turn down brandy with the President, especially since he had acted completely irrationally earlier.

He moved towards them slowly, and said very quietly. "Thank you Mr. President."

He heard the ice drop, he wanted to jump and run. He felt the liquid pour into the cup; he just wanted to get drunk. Then Leo handed him a cup, and he took it into his hand obliviously.

"So Josh," the President began still pouring drinks, "I hear you've gotten engaged."

Josh stood still. His mouth hung open and he mumbled for words.

"We'll its not official sir," Leo said with a smile.

"Of course, of course," he answered.

Then he turned around and saw Josh standing like an idiot. "Congratulations," Bartlet added holding up his glass.

Josh tried to look somewhat happy in response.

"Now," Bartlet said, as they went to sit down. "Are you going to tell him or am I?" he asked, waving his hand at Leo.

Leo shrugged. "You probably should."

"Well…" he looked like he was making a hard choice. "Josh," he said looking him in the eye.

"Yes sir," Josh said, terrified, throwing the drink down the back of his throat.

"Josh," Bartlet began, slowly with difficulty. "I'm going to need your resignation."

Josh didn't know what to think. He was pretty sure they were joking. _They're joking aren't they?_ He began to panic and fidget. His eyes were about to fall out of his head, and he felt like all his hair disappeared in that instant.

"We can't handle the scandal," Bartlet tried to explain. He averted his eyes from Josh, and rubbed his hands together. "It's just too much right now."

"Sir…. I…." Josh tried to begin.

"It's been a hard decision Josh," Leo said.

"But we think it's best."

"Best?"

"I can't have your relationship be the headline when we have real issues to deal with," Leo told him.

"We can…"

"It's not something we can avoid Josh," Bartlet told him.

All Josh could think about was the problems Donna was going to have. She would yell at him, and then she'd refuse to be with him. And now he didn't even have the President's approval, let alone that of her dead father.

He stood up, and paced a bit.Then he saw Leo. Leo who was smiling, and shaking with… laughter?

Bartlet turned to Leo. "Will you stop laughing!" He said sitting up straight placing his hand on his knee. "We had him. But no… you just couldn't hold it together."

"Sir I…" Josh wasn't laughing. He felt like he needed another drink.

"You should have seen your face," Bartlet laughed, refilling his glass.

Josh was once again speechless.

"Now," Bartlet said, his voice serious. "How's Donna?"

That was a subject Josh had no problem talking about. Maybe it sounded ridiculous but he felt like he could be honest with the President. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but he began to talk quickly and vividly. Still with a another glass of liquor in his body, and another glass in his hand he was bound to do something in the next half hour that would require some apology, or at the least his resignation.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I love cake. And West Wing. I eat cake. I don't own West Wing.

Author's Note: I talk about food a lot don't I. Well don't think I'm fat or anything. I just love desserts, and food. I don't eat constantly or anything. Never mind. Enjoy this. I did… kinda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five glasses of brandy later Josh had very little idea what was going on. He couldn't imagine he'd spent that long in the Oval Office, and he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be talking about.

'No don't do that,' Leo muttered.

'What too much?'

'Josh you really don't want to propose to Donna in front of her co-workers, or in the office, or anywhere where she id going to feel embarrassed,' Bartlet warned him.

'But… I… mean… where else could I…?'

There was a short silence.

'Don't you guys ever go anywhere else?' Leo asked him curiously.

Josh avoided eye contact. 'We… spent time out of the office… just nowhere really worth remembering. And it's not like we can leave D.C. I mean we still have work!'

Bartlet just laughed.

'Why does she like this guy again?' Leo asked the President.

'The answer has yet to be discovered,' Josh answered.

'She's a nice girl Josh,' Bartlet told him.

'Yessir,' Josh answered with an air of skepticism.

'Smart too.' Leo added, 'Though her choice of men puts that into question.'

Josh didn't argue. He just sat.

'She's too good for you,' Bartlet said pointing to Josh, almost glaring. Josh wanted to curl up in the fettle position or run away. 'If I hear one whisper of you hurting her… well let's just say the C.I.A. works for me.'

'They do?' Josh asked, blinking widely, hoping this line of whatever it was they were trying to scare him from would end soon.

Bartlet smiled. 'I always figured the Rose Garden would be a nice place to propose. That's where I always think of these things happening you know. I would have proposed there but…'

'You weren't President yet,' Josh finished for him.

Bartlet got up. 'You should really be asking the women about this.' He went to his desk and just stood behind it.

Josh could read the signs, most of the time. He leaped to his feet ready to bolt from the room. The air had grown a lot hotter, and the two men in the room with him were the two men who controlled not only his job, but the country, so he felt a little worried that their harassment and assaults would never be done.

'Who..?' Josh began talking really fast. 'Which women? There are women in the White House? Who should I talk to? Where should I go? Which one would know where and how and what?' He gave a quick pause; Leo and the President just stared. 'Margaret?' he finally managed.

"Nooo," Leo said a little to quickly. He tried to regain some composure. 'Margaret knows everything about anything that you really don't need to know about; but she's already spending half her day planning your wedding, if you get her really involved she'll never stop talking about it.'

Josh didn't understand. "What…"

'Every five minutes she walks into my office and tells me some obscure statistic about wedding spots, or flower arrangements, or rings, or murder rates.'

'Murder rates?'

'You don't want to know,' Leo just said quietly. Then he looked up at Josh. 'Why don't you ask C.J. or someone? You've caused enough trouble as it is.'

Josh gave him a side-glance, then continued. 'I can't ask C.J.'

'Why not?'

'Well she's a little pissed with me.'

'Oh,' Bartlet muttered. 'I can understand that.'

Josh couldn't, but he thought maybe that's why Bartlet was President and not him. He understood these things that no one in their right mind could faithfully understand. When Bartlet sat down Josh edged a little closer to the door.

'Thank you, Mr. President. You're advise has been… good.'

'Thanks Josh,' came the answer.

Josh turned and was ready to start running from the room.

'Oh and Josh,' Bartlet stopped him as he had his hand on a half opened door. 'Don't forget… I'm having you watched.'

Feeling a lot more paranoid than he had about twenty-minutes ago Josh nodded and exited the room.

He looked up and saw Sam. He smiled.

'Are you drunk?' Sam asked automatically.

'I'm tipsy,' Josh answered.

Both men looked at each other with an odd stare. Then Josh sighed.

'I'm wasted,' he answered.

'Did you really say tipsy?' Sam asked with a smile.

'Shhh,' Josh mumbled. 'Must find office. Go now.' His voice was a soft whisper, he looked around the room for any watching eyes.

'Right,' Sam answered and watched Josh walk half-straight through the halls.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's Note: Lots of cake. Donna and Josh. More cake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh had never wondered… though he had often imagined… the perfect place to ask her. He knew theoretically speaking he had already done it but he wanted to have the memory… not blurry fuzz.

He spent the entire weekend… Donna's entire absence... planning everything he could. He even tried to edge into C.J.'s office before she glared at him. He was desperate, and operation 'Need to remember' was coming down to the wire.

"What do you want?" C.J. growled.

"I ummm…" he wasn't exactly sure how to ask. "You see I was supposed to ask some of the women… and well I can't ask Margaret because I promised Leo… and well how would you…"

"Oh for god's sake," she said standing. She started to pace towards her briefing room. "You have to carry her away. Do something you've never done before. Something… not _you._"

"Hey," Josh muttered trying to form some defense.

"Stay away from alcohol… and probably food," she said, give him a look that said if they ate he would probably get something on his tie. "I don't know. Keep it simple. But surprise her. And for the love of God will you keep it private."

She went through the door before he could give her some kind of answer.

"Simple," Josh mumbled pacing back to his office. "Does that mean no fireworks… candles… rose pedals… sex?"

He shook his head and tried to think of something else. Images of naked Donna would only make him go more crazy, and at a faster interval. He stopped into Toby's office where Sam and Toby were _conferencing._

"He said what!" Toby asked with an exasperated smile. He lifted his eyes and saw Josh. "Listen to this… I… There was a study done by the Times on Clean Air," Toby began, huge smile and silent laughter. "The study showed that California has the most improved air quality. When Governor Issacs was asked what he planned to do to improve the air quality in his state he answered… he answered…." Toby laughed and paused. "We've got to pause and ask ourselves: How much clean air do we need?"

Josh just smiled. "Hey I have to ask…"

"Project 'Proposition Donna?" Sam asked with a smile.

Josh glared. "I am not _propositioning _Donna." Sam looked at him quizzically. "Okay I'm not propositioning Donna right _now._"

"What do you want?" Toby asked suddenly irritated.

"Right…" Josh began paused and started again. "C.J. said to keep it simple…. Simple how?"

"Well go for a walk… or dinner," Sam suggested.

"Josh and food?" Toby remarked sarcastically.

"Right," Sam agreed. "Well you should at least have a…"

"A ring?" Josh said slapping himself on the head. He had been doing that a lot. Josh just turned and walked away from their offices without saying anything.

"Were we done?" Toby asked looking at Sam, laughing at the image of Josh's panicked face.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own them. These creatures of the deep.

Author's Note: Well it is getting to the end. And for all of you who sticked it out it is like a few chapters away. This one is well a little off character at least I think it is. But I mean her dad died and she was sad and she missed him. So I guess in terms of the characters in my little world they are as they ever were. Enjoy. It's short.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a clear distinction in the air. Something almost melodic about the way the brisk air seemed to be shimmering. Josh had his box of things prepared in the back of his car.

He was pretty excited. Well he was crazy excited. He would have been jumping around if he wasn't suffering from a huge hangover from the night before. It had been relatively vague night. He was trying to get up the courage, the guts, to do what he'd been planning. He was starting to feel like a bit of an alcoholic. But he figured Donna would stop him before that got to far.

He walked into the airport. Airports always seemed like such cold places. There was never much life in them. They were a race, to your plane, your next life. People came to airports to race, no run away from their old lives.

Josh however was about to experience the warmth of this place. The thing that made Airports seem almost kind, gentle, wonderful in a specific way.

He walked over to her gate. He was trying to be the first one she'd see, which was rather difficult. There were a lot of other people waiting there.

He saw her. She looked tired. She was slouching. She looked terribly sad. In her own way, though Josh found her beautiful and depressingly so. She looked as though she were trapped. She looked as though she had lost a part of herself. She looked like a woman who had no idea how beautiful she truly was.

She looked up from the ground. She pulled her hair from her face and shifted her backpack further onto her shoulder. Then she saw him.

She burst into a run. She was smiling, almost laughing. She would have dropped everything, but she managed a bit of dignity.

Josh who wasn't exactly expecting her to topple him over, was even more shocked when she starting to kiss him. It didn't take him that long to react. He returned her kiss, passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you," she mumbled as she pulled away and into his embrace. "You have no idea how much I missed you." She squeezed his gently.

Josh didn't move. He knew if he did he would ruin this moment. She smelt like she had always smelt. She smiled almost the same she always had. She was as beautiful as she had ever been. But something had changed. Now she was for lack of a better word, his.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Awww yeah I won the rights to Josh and Donna… no wait that was just my fantasy world.

Author's Note: I hope you like it. Plus you know you should get a little used to the 'famed endings'. Fear not. More soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hi,' Josh said slowly after he kissed her.

'Hi,' she answered.

He didn't know what else to say. What else could he say? _I'm sorry your dad died. How are you? Oh and are we still engaged?_ No for some reason he was pretty sure Donna would kill him if he said that.

Instead he walked, holding her hand, to get her luggage. Maybe just standing next to her would give him courage. She certainly looked happy. And she had kissed him. HE felt confident… kinda.

You know all that stuff about being so comfortable with a person that you don't mind silence. Donna thought it was perfectly true, but at that moment Josh thought it was the most insane idea in the world.

'So how's your mom been doing?' Josh asked trying to breech the lull.

Donna gave him a curious look. 'Okay…' she said it with a voice illuminating how odd she felt his question was.

'What!' Josh muttered in response to her look. 'I wasn't allowed to call you.'

'You broke that rule,' Donna muttered back.

'I did?' Josh questioned suddenly. Then his eyes meet hers. 'I did… yes… well…' _I called her. When? Where? How?_ 'I didn't…' _ God how drunk was I last night. What did I say? _'You know how it is when you're…'_ I've ruined this even before it gets started._

Donna stopped staring at him and half lent on him as they walked. 'Don't worry about it.'

Josh tried to shrug it off. _Don't worry about it! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! What is she insane!_ He didn't do it too well. Still Donna was smiling. She was holding him and staying very close. He felt the odds were in his favor that he hadn't done anything too bad.

They stood together quietly. Mostly because Donna thought it was sweet and Josh was panicking to much to really form words.

He took her bags and brought them to his car.

'What service?' he thought he heard her mumble.

She got in smiling at him. 'You're not too bad after all.'

'You're not so bad yourself,' Josh mumbled back while trying to start his care. He felt nervous. He was sure he was about to spin into convulsions at any moment.

He just smiled, turned the car on successfully and started to drive through D.C.

After about 15 minutes of silence, Donna reflecting, Josh trying to hold in his terror, one of them finally realized what was going on.

'Josh where are we going?'

He quickly turned his head to meet her eyes. 'Wouldn't you like to know?'


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own these creatures of near perfection.

Author's Note: Oh how I wish I didn't have to do this. But yes I did it. It is getting harder to write this, and I think this chapter is amazingly corny. But still the end is perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh had been planning this for a very long time. Even though real planning had come down to days, things had fallen into place way to fast for it to be a whimsical fantasy.

He stopped the car along and sat for a moment just thinking.

'Josh?' Donna whispered after a moment of silence. 'Where are we?'

He turned his head and looked at her. She was beautiful, wonderful. He didn't know how to look at her and not feel this way. He gave her a quiet smile.

'Stay here.' He ordered and got out of the car.

He went to the drunk and went in to grab his box. 'Is is all here?' he asked himself. He riffled through the box for a second making sure he hadn't missed anything. 'Right.' He took a deep breath. 'This is it man. Don't screw it up.'

He went over to her door and opened it.

She got up slowly. 'Josh what's going on?'

He offered her his arm. 'Come on,' he told her.

She took his arm, willingly but with caution.

He lead her onto the grass and threw a grouping of trees. Suddenly the scene unfolded. Donna couldn't believe it.

In what was almost like a private garden there were hundreds of candles lit. In the middle of the garden a picnic seemed to be laid out. There were roses everywhere. Red lushes roses, too many to count. She felt breathless. She didn't know what to say.

Josh took her over to the picnic and opened a bottle of champagne.

They were silent. How could they speak? Josh was panicking over everything. Donna was sitting in disbelief. Each one was breathless for their own reasons. Each one was wondering when the other might utter a word.

Josh sat down next to her and they stared up at the sky. Stars danced and glittered if not for the world only for them. He reached over and calmly placed his hand over her left one. Quietly he slid something onto her finger. And they just sat there waiting.

Taking in a slow breath.

'Donna will you marry me?'

Donna wanted to laugh, maybe even to cry. Easy things were never worth getting. She knew this one had been terribly hard to reach. She just couldn't think of the right words to explain to him. She just felt so swelled up with happiness that she let the word fall out before she could let it be explained.

'No.'


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I wish I did. insert sad face (

Author's Note: Maybe you can appreciate how tired I am by the fact that I forgot the word Disclaimer. If this chapter is less than you expected I am sorry. Anyway I don't care about this chapter. It's not the last one. As you know it has a lot to do with Josh being drunk, and they have champagne, lots of champagne. Now I will let your minds wander. By the way if any of you are wondering I have a really hard time letting things go. This story will probably go on… for a while… and by that I mean… far beyond it's original mandate…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh was stunned, to say the least. "NO!" he protested suddenly.

Donna swung her head back and laughed. "Josh.." she tried to mumble but could barely make it through the laughter. "I… we…" she couldn't stop.

Josh sipped his champagne. "I must say I feel rather silly." He was trying to be cute. He really had been offended. He felt hurt.

She looked at his pouting face. She roared with laughter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry… It's just that I…" she started to laugh again.

Josh sat very confused trying his best to nurse what little pride he had left. He stared at her in awe. She was Donna. This was true. He wanted her to be his Donna. He had known it had been too much to hope for.

"Josh I… I'm sorry," she said finally regaining herself. "But we've… God how drunk were you last night?"

Josh wasn't sure exactly where the question had come from. He tried to mumble out some answer. "I was… very … drunk. Donna what's going on?"

She put her hand on his arm as if to calm him. "You don't remember very much of the conversation we had last night."

Josh raised an eyebrow in thought. "Frankly Donna I don't even remember calling."

Donna couldn't stop herself then. She literally rolled around laughing. Josh who might have mocked and enjoyed the spectacle under any other circumstances was rather nervous and rather hurt. He looked at her bewildered and quite out of the loop.

"Donna will you please…"

Donna said up still giggling. "Josh I can't marry you. I'm already engaged to the greatest man in the world."

Josh smiled dimples and all. "And who might he be?"

Donna laughed. She lent in and gave him a kiss. Josh who felt deprived of his glorious moment wasn't about to let her go. Maybe it was the champagne, or the candles, or the roses, or the fact that she was kissing Josh, but that felt like the most romantic moment of her life.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own these beautiful creations. I wish I did with all my heart. And on this Valentines Day I am glad to say they are here and there… all happy and fuzzy.

Author's Note: Yep so… it's a cliffhanger… And I love my brain… though you may not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna woke up suddenly. It was a beautiful day, the sun had yet to rise, but still it was a good day. She felt the warmth and weight of the body beside her. She smiled when she opened her eyes on Josh. She wasn't exactly sure how she had ended up in his bed but waking up next to him was the best feeling she had ever had.

"Josh," she whispered raising herself and kissing his ear.

"No," Josh mumbled. "Too tired. Too tired from the love making." He groaned and pulled the covers up over his shoulders.

She giggled. "Joshua," she whispered again. She lent in and kissed him on the lips.

Slowly he opened his eyes. She was staring back at him.

"Hi," she said quietly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Morning." He wrapped his arms around her, she eased into his weight and moved her body closer to his.

They laid there for what seemed like inches of forever, but was really the passage of little time at all. They felt in that moment together, together like they had never been before.

Donna lifted a hand and began to play with his hair. "How's this going to work?" she asked moving her hand down tracing his body.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, too distracted by the half-naked Donna to actually listen to the half-naked Donna.

"How are we supposed to tell people?" Donna asked him.

"Oh," Josh said realizing he was about to get into a lot of trouble. "Umm… they already know."

Donna sighed, but she kept on her smile. "Of course they do." She let out a soft laugh. "And the President?"

"Oh yes," Josh said bashfully. "I umm… I asked his permission."

"Right," Donna laughed. She kissed him softly then rolled out of his arms, wishing she could have stayed there all day.

"Nooo," Josh whined. "Bed." He patted the spot beside him where she had just been.

She looked at him from her side of the bed, feet planted most unwillingly to the ground. "Work," she said pointing towards the door.

"Nooo," Josh whined again. "Love making. Bed." Josh said trying to coax her back. He crawled over towards her and reached out trying to grab her legs.

She jumped back quickly and knocked into his dresser. "Josh…!" she began, but a piece of paper falling to the floor caught her eye.

She bent down and picked it up. A look of horror came over her face but she was too speechless to explain.

"What!" Josh mumbled looking at her confused.

She went over and sat down next to him. She handed him the piece of paper and sat perfectly still.

Josh took it from her, giving her a look of bemused confusion. He looked at the piece of paper and finally understood. "You've got to be kidding me!" He let the paper fall to the ground. "This is going to be a little harder to explain."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I have a cow… well no some meat in the fridge… which I own… the meat… but I don't own them… these characters… le sigh…

Author's Note: Gah sorry… it's cliché… still I love it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JOSH!" she screamed, but she grabbed her head and flexed in pain.

"Shhhh…" Josh mumbled. "Don't you remember… hangover."

"Josh!" she yelled a little softer. "What did we do?"

Josh looked at the paper. He sat up quickly. "Ummm… I guess we…"

"Josh we got married!" she yelled, then let out a slow moan of pain. "We actually… and we…"

"Donna don't worry." He tried to sound comforting.

"JOSH!" she shook her head.

"Shhhh…."

"Really I have to stop yelling."

Josh wandered around the room looking for his boxers. Donna tried not to stare, it was hard for her to do. She pretended to be looking for her own clothes.

"Ummm… should we be talking about an annulment here?"

She looked back over at him. It was a logical question for sure. She just couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "I don't know if…"

He turned around and looked right at her. "Yeah…" he mumbled. "I was thinking that too." He smiled, grinned, dimples and all.

She smiled back. "But we…"

"Right I know…" he answered. "We can't…"

"There's no way we can tell them!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

She was pretty sure her reason would be different than his reason. She felt kinda stuck… stuck between half naked Josh and running away from it all. She had wanted this for a long time, wanted life with Josh, forever after. But she didn't want it this way.

"Did you really want… to…." She stuttered, there was no way she could tell him this. "Oh god..." she shook her head. _It's just so cliché._

"You didn't want to get married this way?" Josh asked in a soft tone.

She smiled and nodded.

He let out a soft laugh. "Donna I know what you mean but…" he held up the piece of paper. "We're going to have to tell them. I mean this is going to…"

"Oh god," she said. "The Press."

Josh nodded.

She looked around the room now, suddenly realizing how this situation was going to play out. She found her clothes in a frenzy. "Okay," she said holding up a hand.

Josh couldn't stop staring at the paper. "I mean I guess it wasn't totally out of the realm of possibilities."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"I mean we got pretty drunk."

"And then we'll have breakfast."

"And we were all engaged and excited."

"And then we will devise a plan, and think about maybe…"

"And we were planning to do it eventually… so I guess…"

"Josh!"

He looked up at her. "Right right."

She knew he hadn't heard a thing she said. She shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to shower."

Josh smiled. "I'll join you!"

She held up a hand. "Josh. We have to…"

"Devise a plan!"

"Right," she sighed.

Josh started to back away.

Donna reached out and touched his shoulder. "After the shower."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own them not. If I did I would find a way to bring JS back to life. If only I had the masterful control over the timelines! But alas I lack that as well.

Author's Note: I'm relatively sure this is the last chapter. Still it is I…. so you may have to wait for that decision. I hope you enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in to work together. Donna looking a little panicked. Josh trapped in space. They barely even noticed the smiles and winks they were getting from different people. Which was good for Josh, because Donna would probably have killed him otherwise.

They reached Donna's desk, still utterly silent. She hung up their coats and stared into space. He came up behind her and rested a hand quickly on her shoulder. She sighed, and started for her desk. He started for Leo's office.

"Josh?" she mumbled turning to him.

"Don't worry about it Donna…" he tried to say in a reassuring voice. "I've got it covered."

Donna sat at her desk thinking to herself. "Oh god they are going to kill me. Oh god…. What are we going to do? Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Josh arrived at his senior staff meeting early and Leo's eyes turned to him. Josh took a seat and let the eyes follow him. "So what's up?" He said sarcastically with an arrogant smile.

"How'd it go?"

C.J. came into the room. "Why there he is! Mr. Magic Man! The man of the hour! The Prince of Romance! The King of smooth!"

Josh looked up at her with a smile. "I know you too well to take those compliments seriously."

"How'd it go?" the words repeated suddenly.

Josh smiled. "Well Leo my good friend," he began. "That would very much depend upon your answer to this question."

"What?" Leo said, getting ready to become extremely annoyed with Josh.

"Who _da_ man?" Josh asked with a level tone.

A smile crossed Leo's face. "She said yes, then?

Sam and Toby suddenly entered the room, ending the conversation they had been having when they say Josh.

"How'd the night of romancing go?" Sam asked with a smile and a schoolboy tone.

Josh smiled and asked again. "Well Sam answer me this," he began standing up. "Who _da_ man?"

"You _da_ man!" Sam said smiling and giving Josh a hug.

Suddenly the door to the Oval Office opened and the President came in. "How did it go?"

Josh smiled. For a bunch of people who had claimed not to care about the situation they were taking a lot of interest in it. Josh opened his mouth to answer when Margaret came into the room.

"I couldn't help over hearing," she began, she stopped when Leo glared at her.

"She said yes?" the President asked.

Josh thought maybe this was an appropriate time to tell them the rest of the news. He maneuvered himself so that he might be able to use Margaret as a shield if he needed it. "Well see the thing is that…" Josh felt like he was going to die, everyone was staring at him. "Oh God I can't stand it. We got married alright!"

There was a deep silence that followed. No one spoke. Everyone just stared at Josh. Josh took a step and moved so Margaret could block anyone who might try and choke him to death.

"You got married?" C.J. asked.

"Yes," Josh answered, he swallowed deeply.

"To Donna?" Sam added.

Toby hit Sam on the back of the head.

Josh smiled, but he wasn't about to feel ease. He made sure he knew where the exits were at all times.

"Josh," Leo sighed. Suddenly he went into his desk and pulled out a wooden box. Josh started to back away, fearful Leo might be keeping a small handgun in there for… emergencies with the republican leadership…

"Leo," the President said in shock. "You really think…"

Leo just nodded.

Josh stared at them all, horrified planning out his exit hoping the secret service would help him if he screamed.

Leo opened the lid, and slowly he pulled out…. Josh flinched and started ready to run… then he noticed… a cigar?

"Congratulations Josh," Leo said.

Josh let out a slow laugh. "So you aren't going to kill me."

"Not right now," the President announced.

"That's for a different meeting," Toby mumbled.

Josh laughed and took the cigar that Leo was holding out for him. He smiled and smelt it. The smell of victory!

"Where's Donna?" C.J. asked suddenly.

"Oh yeah," Josh said realizing that he'd left her at her desk. "She's at her desk trying to figure out whether or not I'll still have a job when I get back to her."

Margaret flew from the room.

"Well I guess everyone will know in a few minutes," Leo laughed once she was out of earshot.

"So how exactly did this happen?" Sam asked, still looking a little shocked.

"I'm still a little foggy on the details," Josh began. "But I'm relatively sure we didn't break any laws… or Commandments for that matter."

"Charlie!" The President shouted.

Charlie came into the room with a bottle of champagne and glasses. He handed the champagne to Josh. "She's a fine looking woman." He said giving Josh a look as to say he had been the one who had organized the whole thing. This might have creeped Josh out, if he hadn't been in a state of ecstasy.

"So let's see," Bartlet began. "Right who has to pay up!"

"That would be Leo, Toby and Sam sir," C.J. said with a smile. No one really seemed angry about forfeiting the ten bucks. "I on the other hand sir knew that the way the week was going, Josh was inevitably going to show up today married to someone."

Josh was too busy trying to open the champagne to care. Everyone was smiling, and laughing and making jokes. He barely noticed when Donna came in and rested her hand at his back.

She whispered in his ear, "So I guess there's no backing out of this. We're here for the long haul."

Josh wasn't exactly sure if that was supposed to be romantic, but in an odd way it made him feel happy. She had said it in a way that was like giving her entire self away. She wasn't simply marrying him, she was giving him her entire life. That's what he had wanted all along. He hadn't been sure until that moment. He had wanted to give himself to her, utterly and completely.

"Josh give me the bottle," she mumbled holding a hand.

He handed it over willingly, which surprised him more than her. He just shrugged and smiled. The moment had moved him; he hadn't taken on his normal role of trying to do everything even when he knew he was doing it wrong. She was Donna. That's what she was there for; To remind him he wasn't a superhero; To remind him he was just Josh.

Suddenly champagne was flowing. Everyone was puffing on cigars. Josh and Donna wouldn't stop smiling. There was laughing and hugging.

With at least three bottles of champagne stashed in the Oval, the senior staff was bound to be drunk by noon.


End file.
